All Hail King Ash (A Pokemon Fanfiction)
by AnimeNoob12345
Summary: This is the region of Americaa. Ash Ketchum has turned to the evil side. He is now known only as King Ash. Spirit is one of his "Honored Servants", but she won't stay that way for long. All she knows is she will have her revenge, even if it costs her her life. She knows that for sure. But how much is she really willing to sacrifice? This is my first story :/ It sucks. Seriously.
1. Chapter 1- Revenge?

I sigh and pause to wipe the sweat off my brow before continuing my work. _God, I hate this._ Ash Ketch- Oops, I meant King Ash- is making us, his lovely slaves and servants or whatever he wants to call us work on his newest project: the garden. I know, sounds fun, right? Only this garden is huge, to go with his palace (believe me, building that was _not_ fun). He fricking wants us to plant a whole forest for his and his nobles' grass type Pokemon! And don't even get me started on the swimming pool.

"Hey! Get back to work!" an angry voice snaps at me. I turn around to come face to face with Richard. He's some new guy that the King hired to supervise the slaves. (They tell us it's supposed to be an honor, but I'd rather make a living banging my head against the wall. Not that I would call what they're giving us making a living. If this is honor, well, I say screw you, Honor… Sheesh!) Richard is a massive jerkface. I call him Billy Bob in my head, cause he looks like what I've always thought Billy Bobs would look like- somewhat on the chubby side, long, greasy hair (He dyed it green!), and a bad attitude to go with it.

Believe me, if I had my way, I would quit and run away to the Woods or something. After kicking Billy Bob here in the groin. I smile unconsciously at the image of him rolling around on the ground in pain, which only ticks him off more. He yells out something, but it just sounds like a huge roar to me. Huge specks of spit fly onto my face. Believe me, it is not pretty. I have no choice, so I get back to work, laying down the tiles for the swimming pool. Next to me, hundreds of us are working hard as well. But seriously, I think King only does this so that he can watch us suffer. I mean, using Pokemon would definitely speed things up. I mean, it's not like the King was afraid to use Pokemon in the past.

As soon as Richard leaves, I begin to curse him under my breath. Candy, the girl next to me, shoots me a dirty look. She's kind of a goody-goody. Like, we're all required to respect King Ash, but I think she really means it. She was one of those fools who sacrificed all their opportunities to join. I can't imagine anyone being so stupid. But she likes it, so I'll respect her decision. She's actually okay, but the whole liking the King thing just kills it.

In the distance, I can hear trumpets sounding. _Damn_ , I think. All of us turn as one to face the oncoming parade. It's pretty amazing (not that I would admit it). Horse Pokemon all come down the path to meet us. There are Rapidash, Ponyta, Zebstrika- you name it, it'll probably be there. In the back comes Ash riding on his Donphan. He stands up as he nears us and surveys all of us. His eyes land on his next victim, a boy who's a few slaves down from me.

"You there," Ash says, locking eyes with the poor boy. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. That was his first mistake. Ash calls him forward. The kid- I think his name was Devin or David or Daniel or something- steps up. He seems to have regained his confidence. His steps are sure as he walks up. But it's too little too late.

In a flash, the Pokemon are on him. The poor kid is defenseless. None of us have Pokemon. The moment, like countless others, is stuck in my mind. This kid doesn't scream, which is rare. I can still see the blood spattering, and worst of all, his arms are flailing. It's hopeless for him. And that's the worst part. At least give him a chance. At least give _them_ a chance. All of the girls and boys from before flash through my mind.

Ash's parade takes the boy away. He is barely conscious. I don't know what happens to the victims, but I can imagine. Ash lingers behind.

"You there, girl with the white ponytail, clean it up." Yup, that's me: the girl with the white ponytail. Um, I have a name, not that you would care, Ash Ketchum. My name is Spirit. My best friend and the only person I have ever trusted named me. Yes, you took her away, Ash. And I swear I _will_ have my revenge. Just you wait.


	2. Chapter 2- Butter and Death

I'm an "Honored Servant". Which means, basically, that Ash can make me do whatever he wants me to do (so yes, he can do what some of you are probably thinking, and no, he does not). Which also means that he can have me do whatever he wants whenever he wants. We're basically one step above being slaves.

And that is why I'm on my knees picking up trash in the middle of a huge open field right next to some _really_ creepy woods at two in the morning. The funny thing is, I could have sworn that there wasn't this much litter yesterday. But hey, it's not like I'm complaining, though I would be if there was someone to complain to.

I pick up some candy wrappers and attempt to toss it into the trash bucket with a little more force than I intended. Not that it really matters. It is practically impossible to throw the damn things two inches. The wrappers just flutter to the ground. I pick them up, stomp over to the bucket and shove them in. Needless to say, I hate having garbage duty.

I walk around to spots that look like they would need cleaning, lugging the trash bin with me. I'm bending down to pick up a sock which definitely wasn't there three hours ago when I think I hear voices. I instinctively hit the ground, hoping that no one's seen me. All of the King's friends are pretty much complete noodleheads, especially to lowly servants like me, so I try to avoid meetings when I can. Luckily for me, the grass hear is pretty tall, so I'm well hidden.

I lift my head and peer into the night. I see some movement and hear a twig snapping. I keep still for a few minutes in the silence. I'm about to stand back up when I hear someone start talking.

"When is that kid going to be here?" a man's voice says.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" This time it's a girl. I think I hear what sounds like a… Pokemon? I frown. No Pokemon trainer in their right mind would want to be within twenty miles of this place. Maybe I was mistaken.

"Devin's never been late before," the girl says. _Devin? Wasn't that the kid from yesterday?_ I feel a sinking feeling in my gut. It's becoming pretty clear that these people are involved in something that Ash wouldn't be happy about. And that means I want to stay as far away from it as possible.

"This is important. He'll show up. He's got all the inside information we need, and then he'll be free." It's the guy again. I shake my head. He's wrong. That kid would never be free, even if Ash didn't take him. You can never be free after this.

I tune out everything they say, because as I said before, I definitely do not want to become mixed up in this stuff. It soon becomes clear that they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. I start to back away. I figure that maybe I can just get back to my room and then in the morning I'll tell Ash Ketchum to go screw himself. Okay, yeah, I definitely need some sleep.

Unfortunately, I'm nowhere near as stealthy as I would be if I was not sleep-deprived. As soon as I move, they both stop talking. I hear the sound of some Pokemon barking. That does it. I'm out of here.

I get up, grab the container of trash and toss it in the approximate direction of their voices. And then I turn and sprint away. And end up tumbling forward straight on my face. Before I can get up and do anything, I'm jumped by a Growlithe. Believe me, those little dogs look real cute, but when they're angry they are _aggressive_. Not fun. And not cute, either.

Normally I would fight back, but I'd like to survive the night without having my face burned to a crisp, so I just lay there and hope for the best.

The next thing I know, I'm being pulled to my feet. I'm standing face to face with a tall guy with long light green hair pulled into a ponytail. "Where's Devin?" he growls. The funny thing is the Growlithe, which I'm assuming is his, growls along with him. Just adorable, except for the fact that I'm not exactly confident about my chances of survival here. So naturally, I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"He's at this great big party!" I squeak. The guy's brow furrows.

"What party?"

"Oh, you know. The one they give every night. Real fun, you know? Death, blood, guts- the whole package." Okay, I'll admit it. That might not have been the smartest thing to say, but I blame it on the stupid King for making me stay out so late.

"Are you playing with me?" Mr. Green Ponytail grabs me by the front of my shirt. The girl comes forward. I can't make out her features, but it's enough to tell that she's female.

At this point all I'm thinking of is my bed and then breakfast tomorrow. Ash is mean, but the food is decent, especially when you've been out all night picking up trash. I'd have toast. With a lot of butter. I love butter. But in order to get the butter, I'd have to get these two ding-dongs out of my way.

I wrench myself out of the guy's grasp and elbow the girl. I'm not that strong, but I can tell they weren't expecting it. Not that it matters. The next thing I know Green Ponytail has a fist coming for my face, and BOOM I'm dead.

Well, I'm not actually dead, but I can't see anything. Except maybe those stars...


	3. Chapter 3-

This is probably the most boring day of my life. I've been stuck in this stupid little room pondering my stupid life decisions and thinking stupid thoughts about how I can't wait for those stupid little punks to get in here so I can punch their stupid brains out. Also I'm hungry.

The worst part is the room itself. I could wait all day just thinking my thoughts, but this room makes it unbearable. The walls are gray. The ceiling is gray. The floor is gray. The door is gray. My chair is… yup, you guessed it- brown. I know, right? You'd think that these people, whoever they are, would at least make the chairs match too. But _noooo_ , it has to be brown. Why brown?!

Hopefully they'll come in here and put me out of my misery. I can imagine it already. They'll come in and ask me a bunch of questions that I either won't or can't answer. Then I'll agree to tell them everything I know if they give me breakfast. I'm hoping for scrambled eggs. Covered in butter. Some waffles would be nice, too. And then I'll tell them all that I know, which is nothing. Serves them right.

After sitting some more, the door creaks open. The guy from yesterday, Mr. Green Ponytail, comes in, with his Growlithe, of course. God, I hate this world. But then I notice that he has a plate of scrambled eggs with him, and suddenly I'm all the more willing to tell them everything I know (still nothing).

As soon as the guy gives me the plate, I'm dumping the whole thing down my throat. Screw the whole first impressions thing. It's not like he's impressed by all of my face-planting yesterday, or whenever it was.

The guy towers over me. I guess it's supposed to intimidate me or something, but Growlithe did that for me a long time ago.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," he says in a sort of monotone. I lean back on my chair and nod.

"Where's Devin?" he asks. I don't see why not, so I tell him about Ash's little parade thing he does every once in awhile. The guy nods. I scoot back a little more. This guy creeps me out.

"So…" he begins casually, "What do you think of, uh, Ash Ketchum?" _Um, what do you think? We're not exactly best buddies…_

I just glare at him. He glares back. "I'm a servant. I have nothing but the utmost respect for the _king_." I say finally.

"Yeah, right. Do you hate him or not?"

"Uh, _nooooo._ Not at all. It's not like he, you know, killed my best friend or anything. Oh, yeah, and he never makes me stay up late. Or makes up stupid tasks just to watch us work our butts off. Yeah, we love each other," I say. The guy nods calmly. He gets up and leaves the room.

I just sit there silently. I hug my knees to my chest and put my head down. It's weird, because I always try to think positive. I joke about things, but the truth is, it doesn't make it better. People talk about the whole "happiness is attitude" stuff, but it just doesn't work like that. Trying to be happy just doesn't work. It won't be real.

I once had a friend I could talk to. Ash took her away from me, and now I'm alone. But I guess it was my fault for even believing I could have any kind of a positive relationship with anyone in the first place. Ash does that. When he looks at you, it's like, I don't know, he feels for you, you know? Like he's been through the same thing. Like he can help you make it better. There's hope. But he knows that. He knows what he does, and I think that's what makes him so powerful. He knows how to build hope and when to bring it all down so it hurts the most.

He knew about her and me. And he let it grow. He let it reach its climax, and then he shut it down. We climbed up that mountain of trust, but we were climbing blindly. But we were okay, because everything was smooth and even. And we would always keep going up, her and I.

I guess it was stupid of us not to notice, but Ash was there the whole time. And then BOOM!- a cliff. And that was the end of that, I guess.

Thankfully, the sound of the door opening interrupts my thoughts. It's a different guy this time. He smiles warmly at me and sticks out a hand as he nears.

"Hello, my name is Asger."


	4. Chapter 4- idk

I hesitate a second before shaking Asger's hand. He's got short, brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a black trench coat with red on the shoulders and belt. I'm not one to judge based on appearances, but he's got the looks and air of an important person. But so far, he seems like a decent person, unlike _some_ other important people I know…

Asger gestures at the green ponytail dude to leave. "Kai, you can leave now. I've got this." The green guy- Kai, I guess- leaves the room without hesitating. I frown. I've been ordered around for as long as I can remember, and every order has always been reinforced by a threat or a kick or a punch or something. But.. but, this guy is different.

Asger turns toward me and smiles. "We have a lot to talk about," he says conversationally. I nod slowly and cautiously.

"So, I think you've probably figured out who we are now, right?" he asks, still holding the same smile.

"I'm, uh, assuming you guys aren't exactly on the same, you know, boat as Ash is?" I say cautiously. Asger nods, smiling.

"Yes." He pauses, probably waiting for me to say more or ask him questions or something, but I just stay quiet.

Asger turns and begins to pace. "We're not a big group. We've launched attacks at the cities where Ash has complete control, but it's never enough. We need more people. Nowadays, everyone is either too lazy or too scared…" Asger rambles on for awhile about how Ash is so strong, and the rebellion needs more people, and yada yada yada and blah blah blah. I lean back on my chair and wait for him to get to the point. He finally does.

"So, do you want to join us?" he asks. I sit straight up. I'll admit it. I should have seen it coming, what with all the stuff about how much more people they need and stuff. But… why me? I don't even have a Pokemon.

"You'll get a Pokemon, of course," Asger adds.

It's not like I have any choice here, really. If I say no, then who knows what they'll do? It's not like I can go back to Ash's place (not that I'd want to). But if I say yes… I get a Pokemon, something to do, hopefully some kind of safety. Again, it should be a no-brainer.

So what's holding me back? I don't know. Damn, this sucks. I finally get a chance to be actively against the King, which has been my dream for a very long time of my life. Stupid brain. You know what I mean? Like, this is the chance I've been waiting for, and then this dumb, idiotic mind of mine has to go get all fired up over nothing.

So naturally, I say yes.

* * *

Note: The character Asger was requested by the core of justice, so the credit goes to him.

Other Note: This chapter really sucks, but with school and all that stuff I can't update as fast I want to, so sorry about that. ;)

Other Other Note: I'm can't think of chapter names, so if any of you want to name them just let me know and I will use your idea.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two hours pass slowly. Really slowly. Some dude I don't know leads me to another room that is almost exactly the same, except for a big table that is smack dab in the middle of the room. I sit there for twenty minutes until _another_ dude walks in carrying a huge stack of papers.

He gives me a smile that says shows just hooowwww much he cares (he doesn't) and then he slides the stack over to me. I give him a blank stare and he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"It's the paperwork," he says, as though that explains everything, but it just makes me more confused. He's obviously not going to help me, though, so I mumble some curses under my breath and slide the stack toward me.

My eyes scan the paper in the top. I don't get most of it, cause it's in fancy people talk, but I eventually figure out that it's something about how they aren't responsible if I die.

Like, come on, seriously?! What am I going to do, sue them? This is so stupid. No wonder us slaves never heard about the stupid rebellion. I mean, if I was Ash, I would be pretty embarrassed of these guys too. I scribble my name on the paper and move on to the next one.

Now, two hours later, I've still got a decent pile left. Serves me right for reading everything, I guess. The dude who's been with me is sleeping. I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't such a meanie...

I skip ahead to see if there is anything interesting. I glare at the last sheet of paper disbelievingly.

I storm over to the door and karate kick it open. Or, rather, I wish I do. I jump up and down holding my foot. My foot still hurts, so I don't bother kicking it again. I grab the doorknob and try to twist it open, but it doesn't budge.

I pound at the door. "LET ME OUT, YOU BLOODY BASTARDS! OR I'LL KICK YOUR STUPID LITTLE BUTTS INTO OUTER SPACE!"

Nothing happens, but the guy behind me wakes up. "What'r you doin'?" he mutters sleepily. I whirl around and tell him to go screw himself. "You found the paper, huh," he says.

And that is why I left the rebellion. The end.

I wish. When Asger gets here I scream at him and wave the paper that says in big block letters, **BTW YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THE PAPERWORK** , in his face. I very nearly punch him, except for the whole thing that he's the leader and I need to show respect and yada yada. Also I don't want to die.

Eventually, he gets me to shut up. Woo! I get a Pokemon! Yay!

* * *

 _Yes, I am aware that this chapter was pointless. Yes, I am aware that this has zero impact on the plot. Whatever._

 _You can suggest a Pokemon if you want, and I'll use my favorite one. Or you can not suggest one and I'll use a Pokemon I like. Either way, it's win-win… For me._

 _No, seriously. SUGGEST A POKEMON! PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 6

I stalk into The Place. That's what this little group of buildings that this rebellion is is called. You're probably thinking how creative it is. I know, right?

I walk to my little private area, which is really just a small tent that is pitched under this huge tree. It sounds really nice and all, but it's not very fun to wake up everyday in a tent covered in bird poop. I duck into the small entrance and hurl my backpack to the ground before sitting down and sulking.

Asger keeps giving me these really bad missions. "Missions." All I really do is go out and do chores. Or, I'm given some vague task. Like, I'll be told to go "scouting." What does that even mean?

I am hit with a new surge of anger. I've had enough! I get up and stalk out of the tent to the main building.

However, there is someone standing at the door.

"Let me in, Kai," I growl. He smirks at me.

"Why should I?" he asks calmly.

"Because I freaking said so, you green-haired dork!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I said, you're a green-haired dork! Now get out of my way!"

"What do you have against green hair?! Also my hair isn't green. I've told you, it's _mint_ colored."

"And mint is green, you moron!"

"At least my hair _has_ a color! You wanna _GO_?!" Kai pulls out a Pokeball.

I take out my own. "Funny how my white hair still looks better than your green hair."

Kai smirks. "You were no match for my Growlithe before, and you never will be."

I glare at him. "Oh yeah? Well then prove it!" I say, ignoring the fact that he has proven it many times already.

"Fine!"

We both prepare to release our Pokemon when suddenly a hand clamps on both of our wrists.

"No fighting is allowed by the main building."

Standing in between me and Kai is a tall man. He has dark purple hair and a face stuck in a scowl. His name is Casper, and he's one of the higher-ups in this little rebellion. He's like Casper the Friendly Ghost, only minus the friendly part. He eyes both of us. Finally Kai bows his head.

"I'm sorry, sir," he says. I clamp my lips shut. _Wimp_ , I mouth at Kai. He just glares at me. Casper releases Kai's hand and turn to me.

We get into a sort of staring contest, but I stare pointedly at the air a little to the left of his face, because-let's face it-Casper scares the heck out of me. Finally I bow my head a little, but I refuse to apologize.

Casper lets out an annoyed, she-will-never-learn-what-am-I-doing-here sigh and let's me go. "Go back to your tent," he says.

I turn around and take a few steps. But then I stop. _What am I doing here?_ I wonder. _I've spent most of my life under the King's control. I tell myself I hate it and that I'll stand up to him one day in the distant future, but when? When will I finally get the strength to do that? All my life, I've watched as Ash's parades take the lives of people around me, and I wonder, why me? Why am I still standing when they are not? Is is fate or destiny? Or is it just plain luck? But I know I have to take advantage of it. And now I'm in a rebellion that's painfully small, and I have my own Pokemon, and I'm on my first steps down the path to bringing Ash down. But I know it won't happen, not like this. I need to push things forward myself, which means….._

With that thought, I suddenly turn around and barge into the main building. _I'll_ make _Asger give me a real mission!_

"Hey!" Kai is right behind me as I sprint down the hall. I instinctively duck and roll to the side as his Growlithe sails past me.

"Not cool!" I yell, my own Pokeball in hand. "Go, Riolu!"

My Riolu appears. The hall is pretty narrow, so Riolu and I are standing back to back. I face Kai, and Riolu faces Growlithe.

"I'm in a hurry, so get out of MY WAY!" I yell epicly at the top of my lungs. "Riolu, quick attack!" Riolu charges at Growlithe with the speed of light and Growlithe is temporarily stunned. I fake a lunge at Kai, but then I whirl around and run down the hall, Riolu right behind me.

Up ahead is Asger's office/room and I barge in, coming to a stop in front of his desk. I bend over and put my hands on my knees, breathing hard (I'm not exactly in the best shape).

Finally I stand up and storm over to the desk. "Give me a _real_ mission!" I say, slamming my palm on the desk.

Behind me Riolu crosses his arms and nods. "Ri-riolu!" he says for emphasis.

Asger sits calmly behind the desk, looking at me in amusement. "Spirit. What a surprise," he says, not looking the least bit surprised.

(Spirit is my name, in case you forgot. It's okay... I forgot it too.)

Kai bursts in behind me. Naturally, he isn't out of breath at all, His Growlithe runs in behind him, barking. I smirk at him. Score one for me! (Points so far: Kai: 29 Me: 1)

Asger stands and comes to the front of his desk. "Do you know what the date is?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Nope!" I reply. "Now give me a mission."

"It's October 29, _sir_ ," Kai says politely, elbowing me in the side as he comes up next to me. I roll my eyes.

Asger nods. "You wanted a real mission, Spirit. Well, I'll give you one."

"W-wait, do you mean…?" Kai asks worriedly.

Asger nods patiently.

"But, but _sir!_ You can't send her on _that_. It's too important. Send someone more experienced!" Kai protests.

*eyebrow twitches*

Asger sighs. "I know. You'll go too. She's the only one available right now who could get you in the palace."

*more eyebrow twitching*

Finally I can't take it. "What's the mission?" I ask excitedly.

Asger smiles sadly. "Have you heard anything about Ash from _before_?"

I shake my head.

Asger turns to me. "We used to be rivals. He was always… _different._ He had that kind of glow that filled people with hope. In fact, he has saved the world many times. A lot of people were against him, because he was unique. He fought his battles not only for himself, but for his Pokemon as well. His battle style was fluid. It could change in a heartbeat, which made him a difficult opponent in any battle. It was as if with him, things such as type and level didn't matter.

"I was away in a different region, but when I came back, he was changed. He was cold. He still cared for his Pokemon- _that_ , at least, has never changed. But anybody else? He didn't care anymore. I didn't see the change until too late. I managed to break free, and I started this rebellion.

"But… I find it hard to believe that he just magically changed like that. I think someone else did that to him, and if we can break the hold of whoever did that, then we can help Ash. Of course, life doesn't always work like that, and I am prepared to destroy him if I have to."

"Hold on, hold on," I interrupt. "Are you trying to tell me he's not evil? Because I've seen that guy for almost every day of my life, and let me tell you, he's evil, alright. All the way down to the core."

There is silence after my statement. Finally Asger coughs into his fist and continues.

"That may be true. Putting his evilness aside, though, there's something else. He was a lot more powerful. And I'm not just talking about his Pokemon. _He_ was more powerful, too. Whenever he puts his mind on something, it happens. He can do things no ordinary person should be able to do.

"We aren't the only rebellion out there, but we are the only ones who can be this close to Ash. and that's because we can keep in mind that it's not just Ash we are against; it's also whoever gives him power.

"But we don't know what it is or how to defeat it. And the answer lies in Ash's palace. That's your mission. Find the answer."

I explode. "Wait, what? That's the mission?! How are we supposed to do _that_?"

Asger turns around and picks up a picture that is on his desk. I blink. He's...shaking? "You'll have to figure it out. We sent some people last time, but only one person came back. He died shortly after. We know that the answer only appears on the last day of each month, and that's two days from now. Of course, you won't be going alone. Kai here will go with you. And Sparky."

I freeze. Sparky? He's another one of the higher-ups. I have never seen him, but I have heard plenty. If _he's_ coming, it must be important. _It's not fair_ , my mind wails. _They're trying to get me killed!_ The thought is so scary it sends tears to my eyes.

"Um...are you okay, Spirit?" Kai asks, waving a hand in front of my face. I smack his hand away.

"Of course I am, you minty freak!"

Asger interrupts the two of us.

"You have today and tomorrow to prepare. You'll leave really early on Halloween, so be ready."

Asger kicks the two of us out of the room. We stand in shock outside the door as the extent of what just happened hits both of us. We turn and face each other. _We...we're in this...together?!_

. . .

. . .

(Points so far: Kai: 30 Me: 1)


End file.
